


Mayday, Mayday

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley try to decide who takes credit for the May Bank Holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayday, Mayday

"Another Bank Holiday!" Aziraphale crowed, polishing his "Closed" sign triumphantly. "I love this time of year!"

"At least this is one of mine," Crowley muttered. He was still vaguely ill from the vast amount of chocolate he'd inflicted on Aziraphale to prove the paganisation of Easter. Aziraphale hadn't broken out in even _one_ spot, blast him.

"Yours? Oh, no," Aziraphale said.

"Socialism! Workers unite - abolish the opiate of the people!" Crowley said.

"Everything safeguarding employment rights is mine," Aziraphale said serenely.

"Ancient Celtic devirginisations?" Crowley said hopefully.

A horribly nostalgic look sneaked onto Aziraphale's face.

Crowley changed the subject, fast.


End file.
